


Ημέρα and Νύχτα (Day and Night)

by Interesting_piece_of_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interesting_piece_of_trash/pseuds/Interesting_piece_of_trash
Summary: Once upon an undetermined time, in a magical land an unknown distance away from wherever mortal humans live, the deities that watch over and care for the earth and it's beings find themselves navigating through feelings they thought only existed to humans. The keepers of day and night find themselves drawn towards each other in a way they only knew about from silly mortal love stories. It becomes even more difficult when a star becomes scheduled to fall.This is  a CYOA story which stands for create-your-own-adventure. That does not mean you will be writing your own story and this is not full of writing prompts. Through out this story you will have to make choices and these choices determine what you want to see happen next. There are multiple endings and the one you get depends on the choices you make throughout your reading.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sky of Endless Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394319) by [CagedBirdSings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedBirdSings/pseuds/CagedBirdSings). 



At the beginning of time, there came to be the sun and the moon who watched over the earth. They were dignified and brilliant, and under their light, life would always bloom. Other deities adored the sun and after some time, humans of the earth would gaze at the sun's light and praise the happiness they had brought. Then the moon came—gentle and beautiful—guiding the lost and giving the weary time to rest. But the moon was fragile because, unlike the sun and the stars, it had no light to shine. It isolated itself in sadness.

Despite the moon's isolation, the sun saw it dancing elegantly among the stars in a far corner in the Milky Way. When they met the sun fell madly in love, and to them the moon was the brightest thing of all. The moon had loved the sun from afar for a long time and the sun and moon opened their hearts to each other as they danced together in the heavens, watching over the young earth side by side. With more time spent together, the moon glowed in the sun's light and together they spent time painting the sky with their mixed glow.

Unfortunately their love was looked down upon. The rest of the galaxy could not understand how the bright, radiant sun had fallen for the dark, shy moon and they were jealous. To them, the moon had stolen the sun away from them. The moon saw this hatred pointed at them and in time saw it as valid. They did not believe they were worth the love the sun had showed them and did not want to hold the sun back. So the moon tried to leave, but the sun stopped them.

"If you love me, let me go!" cried the moon.

"If you loved me, why would you leave me?" pleaded the sun. But the moon did not want to hold the sun back, so they left anyway, leaving behind their love, frozen in the grief of their loss.

The separation was something neither could handle. Every infinity away from each other spread heartache further into both of their souls until neither of them could take it anymore. They both begin searching for the other not knowing that they were always opposite of each other, circling around the earth. They went on this way most of their lives displaying their tragic tale of heartache to anyone who looked.

At the end of their time, the sun and moon both used the last of their power to create new life, embedding their magic and their spirits into new beings. They hoped that these new beings would find each other and carry on their love together. The sun and the moon placed their souls into orbs of light that forever watched the earth and were taken care of by the new beings labeled Iméra and Nýchta, Day and Night. That is where this story begins.


	2. Glossary

Dear Reader, you will note that singular characters throughout the story are referred to by the pronoun they. This is, of course, not the convention we are used to in modern day English. However, these heavenly beings cannot be ascribed a gender—they are beyond gender—and so the he and she to which you are accustomed simply will not work. Apologies for the confusion you will experience initially, but have faith that in time you, too, will grow beyond the confines of our gendered pronouns and become used to reading more inclusively.

Also:

This is a glossary. It may seem unnecessary but trust me you will need this at one point and not because there are big confusing words, but because there are a few things in Greek.Don't worry, 99% of the story is in English, but some peoples names and title of things are in Greek. You can still understand the story without this but I wanted the definitions just in case you might want to learn something because the names and titles do have a meaning.

Day: Ημέρα (Written in Greek characters.) Iméra (Written in English characters.)

Night: Νύχτα (Written in Greek characters.) Nýchta (Written in English characters.)

Star: Αστέρι (Written in Greek characters.) Astéri (Written in English characters.)

Cloud: Σύννεφο (Written in Greek characters.) Sýnnefo (Written in English characters.)

Jupiter: Ζεύς (Written in Greek.) Zéfs (Written in English characters.)

Meteorite: Αερόλιθος (Written in Greek characters.) Aerólithos (Written in English characters.)

 

Happy reading. I hope you enjoy my story!


	3. Day and Night

The dusk and dawn ceremonies are carried out in complete silence as they have been for a millennia. There is simply no need for conversation. The ceremony is short and simple. Despite the lack of conversation, Ημέρα always looked forward to the ceremony because they found themself eager to see Νύχτα. Ημέρα had fallen into what the humans call love, so as the next ceremony approached, they composed a scheme for their heart.

Νύχτα was dreading the next dusk ceremony. It was to be held in a few hours, and they were filled with their usual anxiety. They could just leave the moon in the sky again and hope that no one minded it was up during the day again. They had hoped their nervousness before ceremonies would go away with time, but it had been a whole millennia and they were still weary of leaving the safety of their silent realm. They had the same fears every time it was time to switch out the sun and moon, most of them about Ημέρα. They had been nervous around Ημέρα since the dawn of their existence. Everyone admired them and worshiped them, and no one really noticed Νύχτα. Despite this, Νύχτα did not feel jealousy, but instead felt a feeling of strong affection towards them. They stood beside each other for every ceremony yet never talked. Νύχτα was violently dragged away from any chance to speak by their powerful anxiety, but Ημέρα seemed confident in their every action, including not speaking to Νύχτα. This was one of the things holding their anxiety in power every time they knew there was a ceremony coming up.

This is your first choice. In navigating through this story, you will not have direct power over it in most of your choices. You can only choose the way you want to hear it. For many of the endings, the characters destiny is the same, though some may stray from the common path. But keep in mind, even though you cannot directly change things, your choices can affect the character's life drastically. There are unhappy endings. I hope you make your choices with a good heart and a desire to see the characters happily ever afters.

Do you want to view the rest of the story from Ημέρα's perspective?

Or Νύχτα's perspective?

(If you choose Ημέρα, go to the chapter titled Day. If you choose Νύχτα, go to the chapter titled Night.)


	4. Night

Νύχτα's Confusion

As the time for the ceremony approached, Νύχτα gathered all the courage they could find and slowly made their way to the meeting place. When they arrived, the first thing they saw was, of course, the Ημέρα. They were always the first thing they noticed. Their hair looked as if to be made out of rays of sunlight, their crown actually made out of rays of sunlight, their eyes the soft blue of the bright sky, their skin tan and golden, their robes made from fabric of the day's sky accentuated with a collar of Σύννεφα (clouds). The keeper of day seemed to be holding a rose in their hand gently like it was made of glass. The keeper of night had never seen a sight more beautiful and they are the protector of the Astéri (stars).

Snapping back into the moment, Νύχτα took their place beside Ημέρα and shyly waved a hesitant hello. They then turned to look at the sky, staying painfully aware of the Ημέρα's presence by their side as they waited patiently for them to start the ceremony.

They moved together with practiced ease. Ημέρα magically pulled the sun down with a single graceful gesture of their hand. As the sun was descending, Νύχτα reached into a pocket of their robes and pulled out the moon revealing it's much softer glow. They threw the moon into the darkening sky shakily, then turned and gave another tentative wave to Ημέρα before moving to escape back into their peaceful realm. Before they could completely retreat, the keeper of day dropped their precious rose onto Νύχτα's cloak.

"Wait, you dropped this!" Νύχτα called, picking up an alluring single rose. But it was to no avail. Ημέρα had already vanished. Νύχτα thought that it must be a mistake the rose was dropped because everyone knows that flowers can't live in their realm of eternal night. The rose was already starting to wilt in the cradle of their hand. It was disparaging to watch something so beautiful die so quickly. They had seen the keeper of day holding the rose carefully as if the light object held the weight of all the importance in the world. Maybe Νύχτα should return it.

Here is your second choice. Should Νύχτα find Ημέρα and bring them back the rose before it wilts completely? Or should Νύχτα keep the rose and admire it while it lives and ponder why it had been dropped near them when it seemed so important? 

(If you want to give back the rose, go to the chapter titled Night 1. If you want to keep the rose, go to the chapter titled Night 2.)


	5. Day

Planning

Ημέρα did not know what they should do. They were completely smitten with Νύχτα and they wanted to interact with them in someway other than standing beside each other at ceremonies. It had been a millennia of silence and next to no interaction and Ημέρα wasn't going to wait any longer for something to miraculously happen, they were going to take this into their own hands. With that officially decided Ημέρα only had to choose what they were actually going to do.

They wanted to do a grand romantic gesture much like the ones they had read about in human fiction. They had scoured all the meadows in their realm for the most beautiful thing they could find until they saw it. Roses. They are simple yet complex at the same time. The softest petals there could be, yet still a strikingly bold red that not only compelled but demanded passersby to stop and stare. Filled to the brim with pure beauty, but this beauty had made giving roses a common thing. Ημέρα had almost changed their mind in favor of finding something more unique when they had a thought. Νύχτα doesn't have any flowers. They wondered why that might be. Even still, the keeper of night did not yet know of the roses beauty.

Maybe there was a reason Νύχτα had no flowers. Maybe the keeper of day should just talk to them instead. But maybe the lack of flowers was a simple coincidence.

Here is your second choice. Do you think Ημέρα should give Νύχτα a rose? Or should Ημέρα initiate a conversation at the next ceremony?

(If you want to give a rose, go to the chapter titled Day 1. If you want talk, go to the chapter titled Day 2.)


	6. Night 1

Give back

Νύχτα, in case you couldn't already tell, was completely infatuated by Ημέρα. The rose looked like it was very important to Ημέρα. The answer seemed obvious to them. So they turned and said goodbye to their occasional guard Ζεύς (Jupiter).

"Do you not want me to come with you, your grace?" Ζεύς asked.

"I need you to watch over the realm while I'm gone. Don't be afraid to get me if you need me."

When they were in the castle of the kingdom of day, Ημέρα welcomed them as if they were waiting for their arrival. 'They must really need their rose back,' Thought Νύχτα.

"Νύχτα! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Νύχτα thought they saw them smirking as they spoke but convinced themself they imagined it. At the sound of their voice, Νύχτα felt a dark blue blush creep up their cheeks and quickly looked away. As they glanced around their strange new surroundings, Νύχτα noticed many roses littered around the realm.

What was the importance of the one they were holding versus the the many others available? Why was Ημέρα holding it as gently as if it held their fate? Perhaps Νύχτα had been mistaken and the rose wasn't as special as they had assumed. No wonder it had been so carelessly dropped in front of them.

"Ημέρα-"

"Victor." Interrupted Ημέρα. "I named myself Victor. Did you give yourself a name to, or do you want me to keep calling you Νύχτα?"

"Oh, um, Yuuri. I didn't. I was given a name by one of the Αστέρια. My name is Yuuri."

"Yuuri. That's a beautiful name." Ημέ-- Victor smiled softly at them and their blush darkened. They reflexively looked down and the rose still in their hand caught their eye.

"You dropped this at the last dusk ceremony. It seemed important. I wanted to make sure you found it again," they stuttered out and handed them the rose tentatively.

Victor took back the rose with a frown and opened their mouth to speak.

"Your grace! There is an emergency in the night realm! One of the Αστέρια needs your help!" Ζεύς burst into the kingdom. Yuuri looked from Victor to Ζεύς and knew that they had to make a choice in that moment.

Should Yuuri hear what Victor wants to say? Or should they go and help the αστέρι?

(If you want to stay, go to the chapter titled Night 1.2. If you want to go, go to the chapter titled Night 1.1.)


	7. Day 1

Ημέρα's scheme

At the end of a day when the dusk ceremony was soon to be commenced, Ημέρα waited patiently for the arrival of their other half with a gift resting gently in their hand. Νύχτα arrived right on the hour as usual, clearly not wanting to spend more time than needed out of their place of comfort. Ημέρα admired them as they approached. They had skin resembling the surface of the moon, hair the same color as the night sky, eyes that color as well but with a twinkle of the stars. Their robes were made out of fabric from the night sky and their crown intricate constellations resting delicately on their head. Ημέρα snapped back into the current moment as the object of their daydream stopped in their place beside them. Νύχτα gave a small wave of acknowledgment before looking out at the sky, waiting for the ceremony to start.

They moved together with practiced ease. Ημέρα gave a gentle tug of magic, and with it the sun came down slowly at it's own stubborn pace. As the sun was descending, Νύχτα reached into a pocket of their robes and pulled out the moon revealing it's much softer glow. They threw the moon into the darkening sky gracefully then turned and gave a tentative wave to the keeper of day before starting to walk back to their dark realm. Before they could completely retreat, Ημέρα dropped his gift swiftly onto Νύχτα's cloak and quickly escaped into their realm of sunshine and activity.

Ημέρα waited patiently for them to arrive. They wanted Νύχτα to run straight into their arms, even though that was not a realistic expectation. While lost in thought, Νύχτα did in fact show up and they were there to greet them.

"Νύχτα! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Ημέρα smirked as they spoke. At the sound of their voice, Νύχτα blushed a deep blue and quickly looked away. As they glanced around their strange new surroundings, Νύχτα's gaze caught on the many roses littered around the realm before looking back to Ημέρα.

"Ημέρα-"

"Victor." Interrupted Ημέρα. "I named myself Victor. Did you give yourself a name to, or do you want me to keep calling you Νύχτα?"

"Oh, um, Yuuri. I didn't. I was given a name by one of the Αστέρια. My name is Yuuri."

"Yuuri. That's a beautiful name." Yuuri smiled softly at them and their blush darkened. They reflexively looked down and the rose still in their hand caught their eye.

"You dropped this at the last dusk ceremony. It seemed important. I wanted to make sure you found it again." they stuttered out and handed them the rose tentatively.

Yuuri took back the rose with a frown and opened their mouth to speak.

"Your grace! There is an emergency in the night realm! One of the Αστέρια needs your help!" Ζεύς burst into the kingdom. Yuuri looked from Victor to Ζεύς and looked uncertain of what to do. Victor desperately wanted to explain to Yuuri that the rose was for them, but it seemed the situation in the night realm was dire.

Should Victor try to convince Yuuri to stay and hear them out? Or should Victor let them go and take care of their realm?

(If you want to talk, go to the chapter titled Day 1.1. If you want to let them go, go to the chapter titled Day 1.2.)


	8. Night 2

Keep the Rose

Νύχτα, in case you couldn't already tell, was completely infatuated by Ημέρα. The rose looked like it was very important to Ημέρα. The answer seemed obvious to them. But something in the back of their mind, (Wonder what it could be?) told them they should keep the rose. So they went back to their realm and carried on with their duties.

Νύχτα was going to pretend like nothing happened but Ημέρα kept dropping beautiful single roses at every ceremony. By time one rose wilted, which was quickly because the night realm acted like poison for the roses, they had a new rose to replace it. Not even the insecure Νύχτα could deny that Ημέρα was dropping them on purpose anymore.

Whenever they weren't at a ceremony, Νύχτα buried themself in their duties to stop themself from thinking things like how sweet the rose gesture was, Ημέρα's smile was uniquely heart shaped, how beautiful- time for another distraction.

"Your grace!" called Νύχτα's occasional guard Ζεύς. Perfect. "There is an emergency with one of the Αστέρια!"

Immediately concerned, Νύχτα rushed with Ζεύς to the Αστέρια's house. When they got there, they had to hold back tears. The Αστέρια was slowly and painfully burning out. It would be only a few days until Ara the Αστέρια fell.

Νύχτα did all they could to make sure Ara was comfortable in her last nights and made the arrangements to have the sky host a falling star. It was a truly sad time. Νύχτα's thoughts no longer drifted to the keeper of day but instead to how much they, the sky, and all the other Αστέρια's would miss Ara's beautiful glow.

Time passed, Ara getting worse and worse, then the dawn ceremony. It would be a small comfort to have the moon back in their hands. They arrived at the meeting place and as usual Ημέρα was holding another rose. Νύχτα was holding back tears because of all the different emotions mixing and bubbling inside them. Sad because of Ara, stressed because of the falling star arrangements, and confusion and adoration yet hesitation for Ημέρα.

They stepped up and coaxed the moon down with gentle care until they grabbed it and held it to their chest letting themself have a small moment of piece. Ημέρα noticed their somberness and turned to comfort them. They handed them the rose gently instead of the usual dropping on their cloak. Now it was extremely obvious that dropping the roses was never a mistake.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a bad time in my realm. Nothing for you to worry yourself with Ημέρα."

"Victor." corrected the keeper of day. "I named myself Victor. Did you give yourself a name to, or do you want me to keep calling you Νύχτα?"

"Oh, um, Yuuri. I didn't. I was given a name by one of the Αστέρια. My name is Yuuri."

"Yuuri. That's a beautiful name." Victor smiled softly at them and their blush darkened. They reflexively looked down and caught sight of the moon still held in their hands. They quickly tucked it into their pocket and looked back up at Victor.

"Now please tell me what is troubling you. If it is something that saddens you then I have every reason to worry about it."

Tell Victor? Or keep it to themself?

(If you want to tell, go to the chapter titled Night 2.2. If you want to stay silent, go to the chapter titled Night 2.1.)


	9. Day 2

I Have News For You

As soon as the conversations started they didn't stop. They were constantly around each other never wanting to part. They loved learning more about them. When they had told Ημέρα that they had given themself the name Victor, Νύχτα replied with a name the Αστέρια had given them. Their name is Yuuri, the most beautiful name Victor had ever heard. They visited each other often and gave each other tours around their own magical realms.

As Victor got closer to Yuuri they only found themself more and more infatuated with them. They were falling in love. After some time of thinking about it, Victor decided they wanted to be with Yuuri forever. They wanted to marry them, the love of their immortal life. They wanted to spend their forever with them. So they made another plan for their heart.

The next time Victor went with Yuuri to visit the night realm they requested to spend some time looking at the ocean of dreams. They sat on the sand close to each other and stared out at the memories, wishes, and pure imagination lapping at the shore. After a while of bickering with each other about where they thought the dreams ended and the stars began, Victor decided it was time.

"I have something I really need to tell you." said Yuuri, before Victor could speak.

Let Yuuri speak first? Or tell their news first?

(If you want to go first, go to the chapter titled Day 2.1. If you want to go last, got o the chapter titled Day 2.2.)


	10. Night 1.1

How to Take Care of a Dying Star

Immediately concerned, Νύχτα rushed with Ζεύς to the Αστέρια's house. When they got there, they had to hold back tears. The Αστέρια was slowly and painfully burning out. It would be only a few days until Ara the Αστέρια fell.

Νύχτα did all they could to make sure Ara was comfortable in her last nights and made the arrangements to have the sky host a falling star. It was a truly sad time. Νύχτα's thoughts no longer drifted to the keeper of day but instead to how much they, the sky, and all the other Αστέρια's would miss Ara's beautiful glow.

The time came and Ara fell from the sky in a beautiful streak of light. Many watched but none knew the truth behind. While others were happily watching the show, Νύχτα and all the others who loved Ara were in in tears over the loss of a being so amazing.

THE END!


	11. Night 1.2

Stay to speak

"What is the problem." Yuuri turned to Ζεύς.

"Ara the The Αστέρια is preparing to fall." Yuuri gasped and fought for their composure. They made sure their emotions were under control before turning back to Ζεύς.

"Make sure she is comfortable and I will make arrangements and check on her when I get back." Ζεύς nodded and bowed to Yuuri and Victor before turning and leaving the castle.

"What's wrong?" asked Ημέρα with a concerned frown.

"It's just a bad time in my realm. Nothing for you to worry yourself with Victor." Victor looked like they were going to disagree but, childishly not wanting to discuss their troubles, Yuuri interrupted them before they could speak.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" Victor looked confused with the sudden change of topic before their expression turned back to their unique heart shaped smile.

"I didn't drop the rose accidentally. I dropped it on purpose so that you would pick it up and take it into your possession." Victor spoke as if they were saying the obvious as they handed them back the rose.

"Why in this galaxy, would you give me one of your beautiful roses?" Victor frowned slightly before speaking softly and fondly to Yuuri.

"Because it carries an invisible massage I wanted you to know."

"And what would that message be?"

"I adore you. No, I am completely enamored with you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. Your name is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Your kindness outweighs all the other good hearted deities I have met. Your shyness is the sweetest and most adorable thing that I always look forward to seeing. The moments you are brave are even better. Your magic is graceful and your heart is so pure. I am simply smitten."

Yuuri was at a loss for words.

After that moment, Yuuri and Victor were mostly inseparable. Yuuri had to go back to their realm a lot to take care of the Αστέρια. They had such strong feelings for each other it was hard to describe. But while their feelings of affection were growing for Victor, their feelings of despair were also growing because of the inevitable Aερόλιθος. The Αστέρια was getting worse and worse with time.

Yuuri decided to tell Victor about their troubles, but every time they tried to, they got to nervous. So instead they decided to show them. The next time Victor went with Yuuri to visit the night realm, it was during the Aερόλιθος. They took them to spend some time together looking at the ocean of dreams. They sat on the sand close to each other and stared out at the memories, wishes, and pure imagination lapping at the shore. After a while of bickering with each other about where they thought the dreams ended and the stars began, Yuuri decided it was time.

"I have something I really need to show you." said Yuuri.

"Show me?" asked Victor confused.

"Yeah. look at the sky." They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms.

"Why are you crying? Is it not a good thing?" Victor tried to understand.

"No, it's not. That was an Αστέρια falling from the sky because her time was up." Yuuri tried to explain through their tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"That was my friend Ara dying. The beauty is to celebrate her life. It is gone now and that means she is dead." Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara.

(Go to chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	12. Night 2.1

Don't Tell.

"It's okay, I'm fine managing by myself." Yuuri said, childishly not wanting to discuss their troubles. "Thank you for caring though. I should be heading back now."

Yuuri turned and walked away but felt something on their cloak. They picked up another single rose and looked around but, as usual, Victor had disappeared. They looked down at the rose and got lost in their thoughts of Victor again. They stayed like that for a while not noticing the time slipping past. When they did look up again, it was late and Yuuri was too late to check on Ara.

Things carried on this way for a while, more roses and Yuuri finding themself distracted over and over again as Ara got worse and worse. They felt so guilty every time they realized they got lost in their thoughts again. Soon this guilt showed up at the very sight of a rose. They had to be there for the Αστέρια's, it was their job. The roses had to stop. At the next ceremony Yuuri stopped Victor before they could drop the rose.

"Please stop dropping the roses. I can't do whatever this is. I have to focus elsewhere and this is a distraction." Victor looked shattered and completely broken but they nodded and left taking the rose they held with them.

Yuuri did all they could to make sure Ara was comfortable in her last nights and made the arrangements to have the sky host a falling star. It was a truly sad time. Yuuri's thoughts no longer drifted to the Victor, but instead to how much they, the sky, and all the other Αστέρια's would miss Ara's beautiful glow.

The time came and Ara fell from the sky in a beautiful streak of light many watched but none new the truth behind. While others were happily watching the show, Yuuri and all the others who loved Ara were in in tears over the loss of a being so amazing.

THE END!


	13. Night 2.2

Tell Them

"One of the Αστέρια, Ara, her time is come and she is dying. I will miss her so much. I have to make all the arrangements to have a Aερόλιθος. That is a lot to do. I have to arrange for the sky to host a falling Aερόλιθος. There's so much I have to do, but I have to be there for Ara." Yuuri started to tear up thinking about all their stress and sadness.

"I'm so sorry. That must be so hard. I'm here for you Yuuri. I will help you with all the things you need to do so that you can be by Ara's side." Yuuri opened their mouth to argue but Victor stopped them and continued speaking. "Don't tell me 'I don't have to,' or 'I don't have to worry about it.' I want to help you Yuuri."

Not even Yuuri could argue with that. They were so thankful and relieved. Victor held to their word. With explanations from Yuuri on how, they negotiated with the sky and planned the night of the Aερόλιθος for them. They even came with Yuuri to sit by Ara's bedside and kept Yuuri composed in front of their dying friend. What Yuuri was most thankful for though, was when Victor let them be weak in front of them. Deities had to always hold an air of elegance and grace, but Victor let Yuuri use their shoulder to cry on and never judged.

The night of the Aερόλιθος, Victor went with Yuuri to visit the night realm. They took them to spend some time together looking at the ocean of dreams before it started. They sat on the sand close to each other and stared out at the memories, wishes, and pure imagination lapping at the shore. After a while of bickering with each other about where they thought the dreams ended and the stars began, it was time. They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms. Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara.

(Go to the chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	14. Day 1.1

Stay with Me

"What is the problem." Yuuri turned to Ζεύς.

"Ara the The Αστέρια is preparing to fall." Yuuri gasped.

"Please just stay long enough to listen to my words. Let me explain myself." pleaded Victor. Yuuri looked at them for a moment before nodding their head slightly and Victor let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Make sure she is comfortable and I will make arrangements and check on her when I get back." Ζεύς nodded and bowed to Yuuri and Victor before turning and leaving the castle.

"What was it you wanted to tell me before?" Victor flashed their unique heart shaped smile at full force.

"I didn't drop the rose accidentally. I dropped it on purpose so that you would pick it up and take it into your possession." For some reason that made Yuuri look even more confused.

"Why in this galaxy, would you give me one of your beautiful roses?" Victor frowned slightly before speaking softly and fondly to Yuuri.

"Because it carries an invisible massage I wanted you to know."

"And what would that message be?"

Victor took a deep breath before continuing. "I adore you. No, I am completely enamored with you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. Your name is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Your kindness outweighs all the other good hearted deities I have met. Your shyness is the sweetest and most adorable thing that I always look forward to seeing. The moments you are brave are even better. Your magic is graceful and your heart is so pure. I am simply smitten."

Yuuri was at a loss for words. After that moment, Yuuri and Victor were mostly inseparable. They had such strong feelings for each other it was hard to describe.

Yuuri had to go back to their realm a lot for some unknown reason and always came back looking extremely sad. Yuuri always looked like they wanted to tell Victor about their troubles, but every time they tried to, they got to nervous and changed their mind.

The next time Victor went with Yuuri to visit the night realm, they took them to spend some time together looking at the ocean of dreams. They sat on the sand close to each other and stared out at the memories, wishes, and pure imagination lapping at the shore. After a while of bickering with each other about where they thought the dreams ended and the stars began, Yuuri turned to Yuuri.

"I have something I really need to show you." said Yuuri.

"Show me?" asked Victor confused.

"Yeah. look at the sky." They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms.

"Why are you crying? Is it not a good thing?" Victor tried to understand.

"No, it's not. That was an Αστέρια falling from the sky because her time was up." Yuuri tried to explain through their tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"That was my friend Ara dying. The beauty is to celebrate her life. It is gone now and that means she is dead." Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara.

(Go to the chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	15. Day 1.2

Let Go

"What is the problem." Yuuri turned to Ζεύς.

"Ara the The Αστέρια is preparing to fall." Yuuri gasped.

"Go. You have a duty to help the Αστέρια."

Yuuri looked at them thankfully then bowed to Victor before turned to leave the castle with Ζεύς.

Every ceremony after that Yuuri looked sad and then even sadder. Every ceremony after that Victor dropped a rose for Yuuri. Every ceremony until Yuuri spoke.

"Please stop dropping the roses. I know you drop them for me on purpose. I have to focus elsewhere and this is a distraction." Yuuri looked so sad when they said that, that it broke Victor's heart.

"Please just listen to my words. Let me explain myself." pleaded Victor. Yuuri looked at them for a moment before nodding their head slightly and Victor let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"You're right. I never dropped any roses accidentally. I dropped it on purpose so that you would pick it up and take it into your possession." For some reason that made Yuuri look even more sad and confused.

"Why in this galaxy, would you give me one of your beautiful roses?" Victor frowned slightly before speaking softly and fondly to Yuuri.

"Because it carries an invisible massage I wanted you to know."

"And what would that message be?"

Victor took a deep breath before continuing. "I adore you. No, I am completely enamored with you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. Your name is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Your kindness outweighs all the other good hearted deities I have met. Your shyness is the sweetest and most adorable thing that I always look forward to seeing. The moments you are brave are even better. Your magic is graceful and your heart is so pure. I am simply smitten."

Yuuri was at a loss for words. After that moment, Yuuri and Victor were mostly inseparable. They had such strong feelings for each other it was hard to describe.

Yuuri had to go back to their realm a lot for some unknown reason and always came back looking extremely sad. Yuuri always looked like they wanted to tell Victor about their troubles, but every time they tried to, they got to nervous and changed their mind.

The next time Victor went with Yuuri to visit the night realm, they took them to spend some time together looking at the ocean of dreams. They sat on the sand close to each other and stared out at the memories, wishes, and pure imagination lapping at the shore. After a while of bickering with each other about where they thought the dreams ended and the stars began, Yuuri turned to Victor.

"I have something I really need to show you." said Yuuri.

"Show me?" asked Victor confused.

"Yeah. look at the sky." They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms.

"Why are you crying? Is it not a good thing?" Victor tried to understand.

"No, it's not. That was an Αστέρια falling from the sky because her time was up." Yuuri tried to explain through their tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"That was my friend Ara dying. The beauty is to celebrate her life. It is gone now and that means she is dead." Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara.

(Go to the chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	16. Day 2.1

Me First

"I have something I want to tell you to. I adore you. No, I am completely enamored with you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. Your name is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Your kindness outweighs all the other good hearted deities I have met. Your shyness is the sweetest and most adorable thing that I always look forward to seeing. The moments you are brave are even better. Your magic is graceful and your heart is so pure. I am simply smitten. Will you marry me Yuuri"

Yuuri was speechless so they used actions instead. They nodded feverishly threw their arms around Victor and while hugging them they found their voice and yelled out. "Yes! Yes yes, yes!"

They removed themself from the hug and kissed Victor. When they pulled away they whispered much more calmly. "Yes. I would love to marry you Victor."

They kissed again before Ημέρα remembered something and pulled away.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"More like show you." Yuuri corrected.

"Show me?" asked Victor confused.

"Yeah. look at the sky." They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms.

"Why are you crying? Is it not a good thing?" Victor tried to understand.

"No, it's not. That was an Αστέρια falling from the sky because her time was up." Yuuri tried to explain through their tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"That was my friend Ara dying. The beauty is to celebrate her life. It is gone now and that means she is dead." Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara, knowing that they would have each other to rely on forever.

(Go to the chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	17. Day 2.2

You Go

"Show me?" asked Victor confused.

"Yeah. look at the sky." They both looked up and took it the beautiful sadness of a bright, shining, falling Αστέρια.

"Oh Yuuri. It's beautiful." Victor breathed, still looking up in awe.

"Yeah, she is." Yuuri sobbed. Victor turned to look at them and seeing the state they were in, immediately held them in their arms.

"Why are you crying? Is it not a good thing?" Victor tried to understand.

"No, it's not. That was an Αστέρια falling from the sky because her time was up." Yuuri tried to explain through their tears.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

"That was my friend Ara dying. The beauty is to celebrate her life. It is gone now and that means she is dead." Victor held Yuuri as they cried and they both stayed like they for hours watching the waves and saying goodbye to Ara.

After that night Victor was always there for Yuuri. They hardly ever separated from each other. With their last plan postponed, Victor really wanted to propose soon. The ocean of dreams seemed like the perfect spot before, but now it was a somber place full of sad memories. So they took them to the meadows in the day realm. It was filled with flowers and the songs of the fairies around them.

"This is so amazing Victor!" Yuuri looked around in awe.

"You're even more amazing." Yuuri blushed and Victor took a deep breath before speaking again. "I adore you. No, I am completely enamored with you. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on. Your name is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Your kindness outweighs all the other good hearted deities I have met. Your shyness is the sweetest and most adorable thing that I always look forward to seeing. The moments you are brave are even better. Your magic is graceful and your heart is so pure. I am simply smitten. Will you marry me Yuuri"

Yuuri was speechless so they used actions instead. They nodded feverishly threw their arms around Victor and while hugging them they found their voice and yelled out. "Yes! Yes yes, yes!"

They removed themself from the hug and kissed Victor. When they pulled away they whispered much more calmly. "Yes. I would love to marry you Victor."

(Go the chapter titled Eternal Twilight.)


	18. Eternal Twilight

A Magical Wedding

Both beings were nervous. They stood before their shared castle in a realm made of the time between day and night. An eternal twilight. All the stars and fairies watched with teary eyes as Victor and Yuuri held hands with their matching rings on. All that was left was the 'I do's.' Deities don't usually have weddings. This was just something they wanted to do to express their love for each other. That said, all they knew about weddings was the things they had read in vague human romance books. Point is, they had no one to officiate the the wedding because they didn't know they need to. Still their 'I do's' were said and they shared their first kiss as a 'married' couple.

When they kissed, something very unexpected happened. The sun and moon glowed inside their pockets and shot into the sky. Then they combined into the first ever eclipse. The sun and moon stayed together in that realm ever since, complementing the atmosphere of eternal twilight perfectly.

THE END! This is also posted on my wattpad as a non-fanfic story. I;m kinda proud of it so I entered it in the wattys. I'd really appreciate it if you would go vote on it for me please! Link: <https://www.wattpad.com/story/114018567-%CE%B7%CE%BC%CE%AD%CF%81%CE%B1-and-%CE%BD%CF%8D%CF%87%CF%84%CE%B1-day-and-night>


End file.
